


Wrong line

by Salgoesshopping



Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, I wish this happened to me, RPF, Short One Shot, but less embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salgoesshopping/pseuds/Salgoesshopping
Summary: You're at a con and don't realize you're in the wrong line until the last second...





	Wrong line

_**Man could this line be any longer? Why is it every woman has to go to the damn bathroom at the same time??** _

Y/n continued to slowly move closer, and closer. The need to pee increasing with each step, until finally, the line seemed shorter. _**But wait, where’s the door?**_

“NEXT”

There’s a group of almost hysterical girls behind you urging you forward.

“Go! OMG AFTER HER IT’S US”

_**Jeez, they must have to go worse than I do** _

“Do one of you want to go first? I don’t mind..”

“No we’re going as a group. Go on!! It’s your turn!!”

“NEXT”, the same man from before yells again.

Suddenly you realize that you’ve gotten in the wrong line, what you thought was the line for the bathroom was actually the line for a photo op. Then you hear “C’mon it’s alright” in a smooth and soft voice.

Next to you is Chris Evans, aka friggin CAPTAIN AMERICA, waiting for you to stand next to him. So of course you say the first thing that comes to mind..

“I HAVE TO PEE” you practically scream it in his face and he gives you a strange look like he doesn’t know why he chose to act for a living if he has to deal with people like you, “I mean, I thought this was the line for the bathroom because they’re like right next to each other and now I’m standing here and oh my god I just screamed in your face and I have to go die now because I’ll never be able to li--”

His booming laughter interrupts your rambling. Your face turns into a deep burgundy as he reaches for his left peck.

“I can’t believe you thought this was the bathroom line. That’s hilarious! Come on, get a photo and then I’ll have my assistant show you to the good restrooms.”

Later as you washed your hands you couldn’t do anything but laugh at yourself in the mirror over the day’s events. 

_**Oh well,**_ y/n thought, _**at least I got a free pic out of this.**_


End file.
